


Alternative Interpersonal Problem Solving

by chocolatecatcupcakecheese



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 (c4) [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute, Fluff, Jinchuuriki Nohara Rin, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecatcupcakecheese/pseuds/chocolatecatcupcakecheese
Summary: Rin forces the boys to talk out their problems.For KakaObi WeekDay 5:Kamui Shenanigans|Trapped Together





	Alternative Interpersonal Problem Solving

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, everyone survived Kannabi Bridge. Rin looks at her boys, still being idiots despite Obito giving Kakashi his eye and Kakashi spending almost a year at Obito's sickbed, helping him recover. And she locks them in a closet.
> 
> (Rin ships it. So does Kushina.)

Obito was leaned against the wall of the supply closet he’d been shoved into, trying to meditate. The smell of hot timber and dust was fine, but the lingering minty acridity of cleaning chemicals was giving him a headache.

He should have known to be suspicious when Rin invited him to the Academy on a Saturday.

The door slammed open and a smaller body was pushed into his. He got a glimpse of fresh air, bright sunlight, and Kakashi’s wide-eyed face careening towards him before the door slammed closed again and the warm snap of Kushina-neechan’s chakra settled back into place, leaving him in the darkness again, newly blind.

“You’re stuck in there until you figure yourselves out, so have fun, boys!” Rin giggled. Her laughter faded into the distance as she left them there.

 _Abandoned with Kakashi._ Obito scowled. _Betrayed by one he thought was a friend._

They stumbled around awkwardly, trying to orient themselves in the tiny space. Kakashi elbowed him in the face twice. Obito gave as good as he got.

Kakashi huffed in irritation, trying the door. It was locked. He leaned back as far as he could, kneeing Obito in the gut, and kicked it. It didn’t budge. He tried again. And a third time, for good measure. The door remained stubbornly shut and unharmed.

“We’re trapped.”

“Yeah, I realized that from the seal she slapped on the door,” Obito snapped. “Now settle the fuck down and stand still!”

“There’s no _room_ to stand!”

“I _know!_ I got shoved in here first after all!”

After a little bit of bruising and minor bloodshed, their eyes adjusted to the darkness and they figured it out. They stood chest to chest, Obito with his hands at his sides, Kakashi with his arms folded to put room between them.

“Ugh,” Obito groaned. “This isn’t big enough for one person, let alone two.”

Kakashi huffed and went silent.

They stood in awkward silence until—

“Bakashi, what the fuck,” Obito hissed, trying in vain to put more space between them. “Are you fucking sniffing me?”

Kakashi went very still. “…You smell different without the hospital chemicals,” he said, and if he didn’t know better Obito would say he sounded sheepish. “You smell like green things now.”

“Green things?”

“Like a forest. A forest on fire.”

“Hey! You come into my closet and insult me?”

Kakashi hissed quietly. “Don’t _shout._ It’s not an insult. You have a fire affinity, it’s not strange that you smell like burning things.” He shifted in place, unfolding and refolding his arms, his elbow jostling a bucket as he tried in vain to avoid touching Obito. “Rin smells different from before, too. Like salt water instead of fresh.”

“Because she’s a jinchuuriki now?”

“One would assume so.” Kakashi’s voice was dry.

They were quiet for another long while. Obito shifted from foot to foot, brushing against Kakashi as he fidgeted. He yawned, jaw creakingly wide, and Kakashi sighed.

“I only _just_ got out of the hospital after almost a year, and I’ve spent the afternoon huffing _cleaning chemicals._ Don’t be like that,” Obito grumbled.

“I’m not being like anything,” Kakashi said. “If you’re tired, sit down. You’re still recovering.”

Obito grumbled and shifted around. He nearly brained himself with a mop twice, but eventually he managed to settle on the floor, his back against the stack of cardboard boxes, with his knees pulled up against his chest and his feet resting on the wall on either side of Kakashi. Kakashi rested a foot against the box by Obito’s head and leaned back against the wall.

They stayed like that for a bit, before Obito groaned. “This is so awkward! Kakashi, why don’t you sit down too?”

“You think there’s room down there?”

Obito made a sound like a steaming kettle. “No, but it would be better than your foot between my legs and your junk level with my face!” he snapped. “Quit looming over me!”

Kakashi snickered. “What sort of lewd things are you thinking about?”

“Nothing like that!” Obito snapped. “Get your mind out of the gutter, pervert Kakashi!”

Kakashi laughed. Obito went still, surprised. It was a slightly rusty sound, as though he hadn’t laughed in a while, but it was wonderful. Tension that Obito hadn’t realized was there relaxed, and the corners of Kakashi’s eyes crinkled as he grinned.

 _Oh, wow,_ Obito thought. _Oh, he’s cute._

Kakashi fixed him with a considering gaze, and Obito froze. _Oh, fuck._

“I suppose I could sit if I put my back to you,” Kakashi said, rolling his eyes. “Who knows how long Rin will keep us here.”

“Yeah, okay,” Obito agreed, feeling suddenly lightheaded.

Kakashi shuffled around and flopped down, elbowing Obito in the gut and making him inhale a mouthful of hair. Obito sputtered and put a hand atop Kakashi’s head to push him away and let him breathe. He curled his fingers into the strands, his palm keeping Kakashi from knocking his thick skull into Obito’s as he wriggled around and settled. At length, Kakashi leaned back against Obito’s chest and propped his feet up on the wall between Obito’s. He sighed, then relaxed his entire body.

Obito forced his muscles to relax as well, but he remained keenly aware of every place their bodies touched. He curled his fingers, tugging lightly, and Kakashi made a quiet sound. Obito pulled his hand back, smacking himself in the chin.

“Sorry! Your hair is just really soft, I was surprised,” he blurted, then cursed himself.

Kakashi made a sound of amusement. “You can keep touching it if you’d like.”

“Really?”

“Yes. If you scratch me behind the ears I’ll bark like a dog.”

Obito stared up at the ceiling, feeling lost. “Was that… a joke, or…?”

Kakashi laughed again, softer this time. “It was a joke. I make jokes.”

“You really don’t.” Obito settled his hands in Kakashi’s hair, dragging his fingernails lightly along the scalp and tugging up, running his hands through the strands. Kakashi smelled like he’d been training outside, like fresh air and clean sweat and weapon oil.

“Well,” Kakashi murmured. “You’ve proven me wrong.”

“Hmm?”

“You are a good ninja. And friends do matter.”

Happiness bloomed in Obito’s chest, a tight knot of elation which grew larger and larger. He inhaled, and Kakashi twisted to drop his palm over his mouth.

 _“Don’t shout,”_ Kakashi repeated.

Obito wrapped his arms around him and squeezed, letting the feeling out into the hug. Kakashi sighed heavily and went limp, accepting his fate.

“Awwwww, _Bakashi!_ ” he grinned, rocking them back and forth in the tiny space. “You acknowledge me! That my way is better and I’m a good ninja. You’re never getting rid of me now!” He cackled.

“I wouldn’t want to,” Kakashi murmured.

“Aww, I always _knew_ you cared,” Obito crooned, his grin so wide it hurt his face. He leaned in and pressed a loud, smacking kiss to the top of Kakashi’s head. Kakashi made a sound of disgust and swatted at him.

The door clicked and creaked open.

Obito stretched his senses, searching for a sign of whoever opened the door. Had Rin changed her mind? Had someone else let them out?

Kakashi pushed Obito’s encircling arms away and stood up. He stepped carefully outside the closet door and examined the seal on the other side.

“Hmm. It deactivated.”

“The seal deactivated?” Obito scrambled up to look, eager to escape the closet. He took deep breaths of fresh air, watching as Kakashi poked at the crumbling paper of the seal.

“It’s the kind set to deactivate when a certain condition is met according to the creator’s will.”

“What sort of condition?”

Kakashi tilted his head to the side, considering. “You kissed me right before the door opened,” he said thoughtfully. “On top of my head.”

Obito blushed. “Rin wanted us to kiss?” he squeaked.

Kakashi nodded, and turned to stare at him.

Obito squirmed under his gaze. “What?”

Kakashi chuckled. Obito couldn’t help but feel that it was an ominous sound. There was a definite evil gleam in Kakashi's eye.

“Maa, Obito, want to do it again?”

“D-do what again?” The lightheaded feeling returned.

“Kiss. Properly.” Kakashi stepped forward, gripped the front of Obito’s shirt with one hand and yanked him down to his level. The other tugged his mask down, revealing his face.

Obito’s eyes roved eagerly over the exposed skin. The curve of his smile, the beauty mark on his chin. There was a tan line across his nose and cheekbones where the edge of the mask usually lay. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, and Obito’s eyes caught the movement and stayed there, lingering.

 _Damnit. He’s actually really cute under that,_ Obito lamented. _Unfair. This is blatant manipulation.  
_

“Well?” Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Ah, yeah,” Obito managed, his heart beating a mile a minute. It’s be his first kiss. “Uh. Yes please?”

Kakashi grinned and Obito’s heart gave up entirely. It flipped out of place, dived, and landed in his stomach somewhere. Kakashi leaned in, his eyes locked challengingly with Obito’s. Obito licked his lips and closed his eyes as Kakashi drew near.

Kakashi’s lips pressed against his scarred cheek, then moved away.

Obito opened his eyes, feeling oddly cheated.

Kakashi grinned again, wicked and smug, and pulled his mask back up.

“See you on Monday, Obito.” He released his grip on Obito’s shirt and patted it back into place, then turned on his heel and left.

Obito stood red-faced and dumbfounded and watched him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi has had a while to find and refine his sense of humor, Obito. He's now a Level 8 troll.
> 
> Rin was lurking several buildings over, waiting for them to catch a clue, and you can bet Kakashi made her faint with that trick.
> 
> If you thought this was cute, consider leaving a comment ;)
> 
> And hey! If you like KakaObi, consider joining the [ KakaObi Thots Discord Server! ](https://discord.gg/kBYs37k) They’re the ones who hosted the challenge week, and the server is full of so many wonderful people, all creating excellent content for the ship.
> 
> If you just want to chill and talk to people about Naruto in general, I mod a server with Dragonpyre for Naruto fans and content creators. It’s small, but full of fun people! Here’s the [ link! ](https://discord.gg/ss4cMkZ)


End file.
